


【涉零】What can I hold you with?

by Sherry_Troyard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Troyard/pseuds/Sherry_Troyard
Summary: WARNING：非典型ABO，分级G，Ch. 1有怀孕情节，Ch. 2含生子、带孩子及群像；假想的多年后，私设一大堆，ooc有。信息素：涉：玫瑰与金属零：红酒与檀木一些二设：信息素前者是线性基调，Beta也可察觉但无法分辨来源，常与香水混淆，敏感度高低会影响感受；结合会使其发生融合，不过比例不大，一般只有AO间能感知。后者只能被结合者感知，且可表达情绪。结合只可一对一；易感期和发情期在结合前不明显且可自控，结合后可通过药物和结合者标记调控；第二性征差异不会引起体质差异；AO按照原设数量稀少，ES中大部分人是Beta。因为个体差异不大，第二性征虽记录在案，但作为隐私一般并不公开。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	1. What can I hold you with?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：非典型ABO，分级G，Ch. 1有怀孕情节，Ch. 2含生子、带孩子及群像；假想的多年后，私设一大堆，ooc有。
> 
> 信息素：  
> 涉：玫瑰与金属  
> 零：红酒与檀木
> 
> 一些二设：  
> 信息素前者是线性基调，Beta也可察觉但无法分辨来源，常与香水混淆，敏感度高低会影响感受；结合会使其发生融合，不过比例不大，一般只有AO间能感知。后者只能被结合者感知，且可表达情绪。  
> 结合只可一对一；易感期和发情期在结合前不明显且可自控，结合后可通过药物和结合者标记调控；第二性征差异不会引起体质差异；AO按照原设数量稀少，ES中大部分人是Beta。  
> 因为个体差异不大，第二性征虽记录在案，但作为隐私一般并不公开。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我用给予这世界的爱留住你。

1

接到电话的时候日日树涉刚从剧院后台出来。他扬手跟周围人说再见，手臂挥动的幅度如白鸽展翅，引出人们的笑声：日日树先生无时无刻都那么有活力呢。

日日树涉也笑，笑着说完明天见后从裤袋里掏出一直在震动的手机，小小的“零”字出现在上方。他接起电话，话里是藏不住的开心。真是少见，零竟然会在这种时候跟我通讯，是想念你的日日树涉了吗？

参演的戏剧巡演到了外地，离开两人的房子已是半个月前。期间朔间零与他并不常联系，一是零的日夜颠倒作息，二是他本就不习惯通过这么一个电路盒子跟他谈话。路灯一路往前方延申，沿着街边投下一束束暖黄色的光，于是日日树涉走在路上突然格外想念电话那头的人。偏偏只有呼吸声沿着听筒传入耳中，对方迟迟不愿予他一句回答。

零，怎么了？他停下脚步。日日树涉了解朔间零，就连隔着几百公里的一片静默都能快速读懂；他追问，你告诉我。

知道瞒不过他，那头的朔间零也不再迟疑，终于开口道，涉，我怀孕了。

2

我怀孕了。

朔间零酝酿话语足有一天，直到拨号那一刻仍未想好该对日日树涉交代些什么。 按理应该从他昨晚在练习室过夜结果睡到失去意识说起，但这是他不愿直接坦白的部分；或者可以说说薰近日把番茄汁放他面前都失去食欲的事情，说说敬人是第一个从医生口里得知此事的人，在他醒来后严辞唠叨了好久。

是想念你的日日树涉了吗？电话那头的人的笑意连同声音一起传来；朔间零莫名回忆起日日树涉闯入梦之咲学生会的画面，厚重的窗帘被风吹开，那人笑着倚在窗台，飘扬的银色长发带落一地阳光。

那时的朔间小零会懒洋洋地回头望他一眼：“想念本大爷的是你吧。”

若是后来的自己，大概会摇摇头：“吾辈的答案汝明明清楚。”

而脱离了这些所谓人设的朔间零，会回答什么呢？他竟不知所措。朔间零开口发不出声音。

零，怎么了？

你告诉我。

他安静了太久，于是日日树涉窥见了他的挣扎。朔间零忍不住抬手覆上了现在仍精瘦而线条分明的腹部，隔着硬实的腹肌试图感受底下还未完全成形的小生命。

银色长发在窗前随风跳动，在学生会部室、在轻音部、在演剧部、在宿舍、在ES大楼、在他们的房子……它们拂过他的脸庞和身躯，他抓住它们和日日树涉紧紧依偎。但他和他一直是自由的，用他们各自的方式爱着这个世界，只是结合让他们有了特殊的联系。

真是难以置信啊，涉。我还没做好准备，把两人份的想念一起传达给你。

他决定单刀直入。

不曾想，日日树涉听后用一种理所当然的语气恍然大悟道，amazing，怪不得零之前总是提不起胃口好好吃饭，你的日日树涉可是把一切都看在眼里。

我有吗？朔间零不禁失笑，原来涉这么关心我。

回答他的是日日树涉过分雀跃的声音：那是当然，我是爱着零的日日树涉～

朔间零的心脏被一只无形的手攥住，轻轻用力，挤压出的疲倦感流遍全身。他望着窗外的月亮，想象月光流淌在那头银发上，想象日日树涉站在他面前说“爱”。

他终于能回答最初的问题，尽管那声音很轻很轻：涉，我想你了。

日日树涉的呼吸声回荡在耳边，仿佛很久很久之后，在丢掉了那些热烈和夸张之后，他出声：我也想你，零。

一字一句响亮如朔间零此刻的心跳。

3

回到家已是一个月后。日日树涉往身上藏满了玫瑰花瓣，想着见到零要表演一场盛大的玫瑰雨；然而迎接他的只有空荡荡的房子，朔间零不知所踪。

魔术师可以变出快乐，变出浪漫，但变不出爱人。听筒里的女声一遍遍重复“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨”，日日树涉少有地感到慌张，放下行李直奔Rhythm Link，刚进门就被莲巳敬人用杀气腾腾的眼神加以问候。

右手君，好久不见，就让你的日日树涉为你带来……话音未落，莲巳敬人就不客气地打断了他：你是朔间的Alpha对吧？

是啊。日日树涉笑眯眯地点头，看来右手君知晓零的情况，不妨告诉我吧，你的日日树涉对此将感激不尽。

他昨天在练习室里睡过去后又一直不醒，不得已之下我们带他去了医院。医生说是孕期缺乏Alpha信息素的安抚导致的体力不支，总而言之朔间这段时间都没有好好休息。边说莲巳敬人边剜了他一眼，言语中尽是对他的斥责之意。

Alpha信息素？冷静下来的日日树涉用眼神表达出自己的疑惑。莲巳敬人这下真是一个头两个大，忍不住脱口骂道，你是没认真听生理健康课吗？怀孕的Omega非常依赖他们的Alpha，这种情况下还任由自己的Omega独自生活的Alpha我也是第一次见啊日日树涉。

日日树涉确实不知道这些，他觉得朔间零应当也不甚清楚。不过这世界与爱相关的一切都早有预兆，零那日诉之于口的直白想念便是某种信号。他想到敬人先前说的“又”，想来这种情况不是第一次；尽管脸上没什么表情，但轻微外泄的信息素暴露了他的紧张。

你们有谁喷了玫瑰味的香水吗？身后有人接近，来人在发现他时变得格外恼怒：你这家伙！

日日树涉转身，向大神晃牙打了个招呼。零的小狗狗鼻子真是灵敏啊，不过是玫瑰味的日日树涉哦。晃牙是个对信息素敏感度极高的Beta，反应过来后握紧拳头狠狠盯住日日树涉：把你的信息素用在该用的地方， 吸血鬼混蛋的混蛋Alpha。

零，幸好在我不在的时候，我爱的世界也在爱着你。

日日树涉认真点头。现在的我是世界上最挂念零的日日树涉，所以我会承担起你们所有人的担心，变成爱带到零身边。

4

朔间零是在熟悉的泠冽气息中醒来的。

他睁开眼，正对上那人紫色的眸。Amazing，睡美人终于醒来了！可惜这里没有王子的吻，只有小丑的照顾。日日树涉脸上挂着笑，但周围玫瑰香气中过分明显的金属感不会有错，统统告诉他眼前人在生气。

朔间零愕然。在此之前他从未从日日树涉的信息素中读出过“生气”——确切的说，在床以外的地方他们甚少通过信息素交流。生冷的金属感刺痛体肤，朔间零撑起还有些虚弱的身体，给了日日树涉一个拥抱。

涉生气了啊，吾辈也很难办，不知道怎么安慰汝。

二十六七岁的人了，还放不下你的老爷爷人设吗？日日树涉的声音从肩头闷闷传来，如普通人般调侃他。朔间零拂开他衣领上凋谢的玫瑰花瓣：我的大魔术师原来也会这样讲话。

零睡了一天一夜。我见到零的时候，零闭着眼躺在床上，听不见我在你耳边说我回来了。羽风君跟我讲零最近既没有好好吃饭，又因为高层的事忙得没有好好睡觉，结果一睡着就总是很难醒来，让周围人非常担心。

“我也很担心你，零。”听不见的信息素在叹气。

真是别扭的两个人啊。朔间零放松自己，整个人依靠在日日树涉身上，把脸埋在银发间躲避灯光。那是一种将世界倾卸下来的感觉；他在日日树涉的长发间找寻闪烁的星星，一瞬觉得自己正环抱宇宙。

他要迷醉在这片玫瑰林里了。

温暖的檀香透出主人的困倦，朔间零挨着日日树涉摇摇欲睡，被日日树涉在耳边轻声唤醒。零，先吃点东西。涉坐上床边，换了个舒服的姿势好让他靠在怀里，而后掀开桌上的保温盒露出里面还温热的精致料理：哇哦，有零喜欢的番茄，需要你的日日树涉陪伴你用餐吗？

涉要喂我吗？其实他食欲无多，面前满满当当的食物甚至引得他有点反胃，但他不想让涉担心。

你的日日树涉非常愿意为零效劳！不过在此之前我有话要说。

朔间零挑眉，看日日树涉低头把手轻轻放在他的腹部。

不要让爸爸难受哦，他说。

5

不久后Rhythm Link发布了朔间零因个人原因暂时停止舞台活动的公告，引起坊间众说纷纭；不过“猜出真相”基本为不可能事件——大家的第二性征都是保密的，也很难想象真相跟fine宣布巡演延后一段时间的新闻有所联系。

桃李近来总是过分关心我的身体，认为准备了好久的巡演突然推迟是因为我的身体会支撑不住，涉你可要为这多出来的关心负责任。他的皇帝陛下笑着如是说，水蓝色的眼中却无责怪之意。日日树涉凭空变出一束玫瑰献到英智面前：英智可是强大的Alpha，让皇帝陛下蒙冤是小丑的过失，还请让小丑向你赔礼。

涉还不打算把这件事告诉大家吗？天祥院英智话锋一转。日日树涉露出了苦恼的表情：没有人前来询问，你的日日树涉是很难回答的。即是不否认也不曾声张的态度。英智啜了一口温热的红茶，不紧不慢地继续开口问，那涉想让大家知道吗？我可以帮忙。

日日树涉思索许久，久到天祥院英智以为他不会回应，正准备岔开话题时，他笑道：不愧是英智，总能让你的日日树涉醍醐灌顶。

“我爱着零，就像我爱着这个世界一样自然；对这个世界宣之于口的每一份爱意，都有对零的一部分，所以‘我爱着零’早已是一个人尽皆知的恒真式——从前的日日树涉是这样想的，也是这样行动的。但我没有考虑到，‘零与世界等同’是‘我是日日树涉’成立才会成立的必要条件，于是他人并不清楚我爱着零。”

突如其来的小生命是个美丽的意外。那日零窝在他怀里拿来轮廓不算清楚的照片给他看时说：想让涉爱它比爱这个世界更多一点。仰头看他的红瞳中有不安浮动；彼时日日树涉想不出如何比爱朔间零更爱一个人，留下一个吻便当作模棱两可的回答，眼下才反应过来，朔间零也许并不知晓日日树涉爱他。

于是日日树涉说，英智，帮我一个忙吧。

6

总而言之，敬人脸上的黑眼圈明显了许多。

朔间零观察着眼前喋喋不休的绿发青年，等对方冗长的说教结束后无奈地答，吾辈可管不了涉。

日日树涉最近总来事务所接他回去，顺便做出了很多在莲巳敬人崩溃边缘反复试探的行为——比如让鸽子把他正在处理的文件叼走、顺走他的漫画到零的办公室里看……诸如此类。当事人还美其名曰，这是由日日树涉为你带来的无限惊奇！

简直是二年级学生会的旧事重演；对敬人来说可能还有三年级的份。忍无可忍的莲巳敬人不得不故技重施，冲到朔间零面前投诉一番后拿走了他桌上的大部分文件：这段时间你给我早点回家。

外面又是两人你来我往的吵闹声。朔间零伸了个懒腰，对走进来的日日树涉说，今天好早。

你的日日树涉无所不知。日日树涉解下围巾给他围上：外面起风了。

还带着体温的围巾沾染了玫瑰味道，朔间零细嗅，淡淡的金属气息干净而明亮；涉在来的路上是很开心的。骨节分明的手正细致地给他整理围巾，朔间零抬眼看日日树涉动作，喃喃道，涉近来太温柔了。

零这么说，你的日日树涉不知道该高兴还是难过啊。作乱的手指抚上他的脸，日日树涉俯身亲吻他，勾出红酒香气：零的嘴唇好凉。

忙于亲昵的两人完全无视了门外关于香草茶的询问声，于是紫之创拿着茶碟推开没关好的门进来时看见的就是这样一幕：朔间零揽着挡在他身前的日日树涉喘气，仅能看见的眼角微微发红。

日日树前辈这是在做什么！

不远处的真白友也听见紫之创的喊声后以为自己行径恶劣的前辈欺负队友，连忙拉上仁兔成鸣和天满光冲进去：日日树前辈不许欺负创君！

迎接他的是笑眯眯的日日树涉，半张脸埋进围巾的朔间零，还有脸红得快要烧起来的紫之创。天蓝发少年的困窘显然在三人闯进来后迅速加倍，绝望地捂住了脸。不明情况的三个人面面相觑。

最后还是仁兔成鸣先开口：涉亲，发生了什么事吗？

创君以为我在欺负零，但你们的日日树涉只是在……朔间零警惕地看着日日树涉不断凑过来的脸，身体后撤，耳根发烫，挨上椅背发觉退无可退后一把捂住日日树涉的嘴：涉，不许欺负我。

日日树涉吻在他手心，磁性低语在咫尺空间内向四周放大。太欲盖弥彰了，零。

Ra*bits四人组的大脑集体宕机。最后还是天满光呆滞地问出了另外三人心中已有答案的问题：请问朔间前辈跟日日树前辈是恋人吗？

恍惚间朔间零想起两人的关系第一次被撞破时似乎也是这样的情景——二年级的朔间小零有事寻日日树涉商榷，结果踏进演剧部就被那个身穿柔软纱裙的高挑背影惊得眯起眼：你这是演的哪出？

_瞧，我现在要亲你了。_

转头发现朔间零的日日树涉念起台词，轻提裙摆踏着曼妙步伐逐渐向他逼近。

_我会用牙齿咬它，就像人们咬一枚成熟的果实。对，我要亲吻你的嘴唇，我跟你说过的，不是吗？我跟你说过的。瞧，我就要亲了……_

他看着他的涉伸手拥抱他颈项，像莎乐美手捧约翰头颅，不禁抬腰紧贴柔韧身躯，任凭日日树涉对他予取予求。结果就是日日树涉只那身纱裙变得乱七八糟，而朔间零本人面红耳赤，喘着气说，本大爷迟早要报复回来。

不知魔王殿下是否满意日日树涉仅献予你的七重纱舞？某个精力过剩的家伙还拉着他在部室中央跳交谊舞转圈，之后朔间零瘫倒在沙发上一时无话，闭着眼感受周身慢慢被阴影笼罩，有人在他侧脸留下一个吻。

以及听到来不及掩好的门被推开的声音：师父你在吗，宗哥哥问要不要一起吃晚餐……你在对零哥哥做什么！

被质问的日日树涉理直气壮：我在亲他。

原来师父和零哥哥是……不等逆先夏目把话说完，日日树涉抢答，我是零的Alpha啊。

“由于Alpha和Omega是能相互感知的罕见第二性征，生物本能会让他们趋向于选择对方成为伴侣……”

朔间零回神，发现自己害怕听见日日树涉再一次的回答。

7

又是不安。

听见天满光提问的朔间零悄悄松开手，偏过头不愿跟日日树涉眼神交流，做出一副“随你回答，我无所谓”的姿态；但来不急收回的信息素不会说谎，檀木在醇厚的红酒中急剧焚烧。

日日树涉不禁苦笑；没有传达到位的爱意在这些年里怕是早已酿成了不为他知的天大误会。房间里的气氛因朔间零的反应和他迟迟没有给出的答案变得越发诡异，几个后辈看着那边各怀心思的两人如站针毡。最后仁兔成鸣看不下去了：你们两个，到底怎么回事？

零是我心爱的人。

我爱着零，跟爱着这个世界是一样的。

日日树涉伸手握住零泛凉的指尖，看自己倒映在那双透亮的血红色眼眸里：零不可以再误会我了。光是想到零有可能擅作主张带着它一起离开我的身边，你的日日树涉就感到非常恐惧。

没有满室的玫瑰花瓣，没有扑棱送来惊喜的鸽子，没有华丽的辞藻，没有夸张的表演；日日树涉放弃了自己的天赋，用平铺直叙的言辞将深藏的真心剖析殆尽。

他的零瞳孔放大，眼神迷茫如稚子，而后嘴角上扬，扯住衣领将他往下拽，在他唇上狠狠印下一个吻。失神间，日日树涉听见零笑着对怔住的兔子们说：吾辈和涉，是相爱了很久的恋人。

对此，仁兔成鸣毫不惊讶地“哇哦”一声，紫之创红着脸小声询问零前辈是否还需要提神的香草茶，天满光则点了点头表示了解；只有真白友也皱眉发问，它？朔间前辈竟然敢跟日日树前辈一起养宠物，真是勇气可嘉。日日树涉一愣，之后是停不下来的大笑：那友也君想见我家的小宝宝吗？要过一段时间哦。

朔间零不自在地转过头。

前3-B班班长忽然记起些什么，面露惊色，磕磕绊绊好一阵才把话说完整：朔间君是怀孕了吗？

8

那天晚上日日树涉偷拍了朔间零的睡颜发上携手空间，拍摄角度完全是枕边人的视角，可谓司马昭之心；不过朔间零得知此事已是第二天下午——朔间凛月突然冲了进来，不顾衣更真绪的阻拦，向来接他回家的日日树涉刻薄发话。

虽然很高兴弟弟的到来，但朔间零此刻最主要的感觉还是莫名其妙。他向一旁沉默的衣更真绪提问：汝跟凛月为何前来事务所？

衣更真绪扶额：朔间前辈不知道日日树前辈做了什么吗？

朔间零摇头：好久没见凛月发这么大脾气，身为哥哥的吾辈要是不清楚原因会很伤心的。于是红发青年点开手机动作，翻出消息记录示意他看；总而言之，日日树涉用一张照片激起千层浪，而奏汰那句“涉和零的「小鱼」还好吗？”则是今日凛月爆发的主要原因。

凛月平时其实没有看手机的习惯，说起来这件事还是我告诉他的。衣更真绪语带抱歉。原本我以为这么重要的事情，朔间前辈会第一时间告诉凛月。

吾辈犹豫过要不要留下它。朔间零语气轻松得仿佛在说一件与自己无关的事。衣更真绪绿眼圆睁，思索半晌只问了一句：前辈选择了留下，为什么？

因为我相信涉会爱它。

朔间零打了个哈欠，走向涉。那边正笑嘻嘻跟凛月斗嘴的日日树涉瞥了他一眼，收敛笑容做出了暂停的手势：小凛月改天再来兴师问罪哟，你的日日树涉要带零回家了。

他给了弟弟一个拥抱，凛月久违地没有挣扎着推开他：涉将吾辈照顾得很好，凛月。

谁要管他能不能照顾好你啊！Alpha照顾好自己的Omega不是天经地义的事吗？不过你做出决定前最好先弄清楚，人与人之间的羁绊并不应该由生物本能搭建。朔间凛月抬头盯住他，跟他一模一样的红瞳里有暗火燃烧。

凛月担心太多了，小心汝的眼睛会像吾辈一样被错误的思维蒙蔽。他揉了揉凛月的头发，对方变回那副慵懒冷漠的样子从他怀里弹开，仿佛无事发生一般拉上衣更真绪快步离去。旁观了一切的日日树涉吃味假哭：零跟小凛月真亲近啊，你的日日树涉都要感动得落泪了呜呜呜。

那涉要抱我吗？

他的爱人向他奔来，玫瑰的馨香掩盖血液腥臭，流动的金属为黑暗画上一轮艳阳，朔间零终于得以触碰阳光。

“我想要留住你。”

“只因我们彼此相爱。”

他用力回抱他的爱与世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到最后已经思绪混乱逻辑散架，两个人都太难写了。故事侧重于解决问题，日子都埋在细节里，希望能传达出想表达的意思。  
> 落笔成文是因为某天看到了类似“涉和零都是近神的人，所以真要在一起很困难吧”的评论，激出反骨反而想试试有没有办法求解。至于为什么会选择孩子作条件：我认为母体里的孩子是一种心灵柔软之地的象征；零因为身体里的小生命开始向涉展示他的脆弱，而涉因为零的脆弱开始反思他的爱——人性的加重也许能让神走到地上相爱。当然这只是我的一种假想。  
> 尽管把小宝宝写得十分抽象，其实非常想看两位带孩子，甚至想看全员带孩子；后续详见Chapter 2。


	2. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What can I hold you with?_ 的后续。

日日树涉从护士手里接过安静睡着的宝宝，抱着粉雕玉砌的小团子对着零假哭：“呜呜呜，你的日日树涉希望破灭了。”

朔间零懒懒地打了个哈欠：“涉要愿赌服输。”

小团子长了头七歪八岔的银白发，大概是继承了日日树涉的发色和朔间零的卷发；眼珠是淡淡的紫罗兰色，不过那如刀刻出来的深眼窝跟狭长双眼与朔间零如出一辙。总而言之，乍一看绝对不会有人怀疑这不是日日树涉的孩子，朔间零在姓氏赌注上大获全胜：“Hibiki Yuki，多好听。”

***

日日树雪出生在寒冬的一个清晨，与她的啼哭声一同响起的是窗外暴风雪来临的声音。

朔间零在玫瑰林中醒来时，日日树涉正趴在他床边熟睡，清冷日光洒在银发上，积成薄雪。

日日树涉睁眼就看见他在用手指缠着他的头发玩：Yuki。

嗯？睡眼惺忪的人不解地望着他：雪下了好几天。意识到眼前脸色苍白的人在跟他说话，日日树涉猛地清醒过来，扑过去轻轻抱住朔间零：零也该醒过来看看她了。

显怀后朔间零嗜睡的毛病越发变本加厉，只有日日树涉在身边时能清醒得久一点。他故作常态依然每日到事务所完成自己力所能及的工作，刻意忽略分别时日日树涉担心的目光。但留存在衣物上的玫瑰芬芳令人依恋，他总是忍不住溺入梦乡找寻自己不在身边的恋人；于是某天日日树涉随fine到外录制访谈回来得太晚，见到的就是再一次陷入昏睡的朔间零。

事后Rhythm Link众人回忆起那个晚上仍能感到后怕：愤怒的信息素带着威压四散爆发——大神晃牙精辟地形容这简直是把高纯度的玫瑰精油直接往他鼻子里滴——令人头皮发麻，日日树涉黑着脸横抱朔间零离开；第二天莲巳敬人桌上躺着张字迹潦草的请假通知，他的青梅竹马并不好心地帮忙整理好朔间零接下来的工作交付给他。

之后朔间零的日子是在玫瑰酒里泡着的。进食，拥吻，缠绵，入睡。半梦半醒间他蜷缩在日日树涉怀里，感叹人类竟也可以是如此简单的生物；睡着的日日树涉感受到他的微动，无意识地往他额上落下一个安抚的吻。

梦之咲时期确定关系以后，两人虽说一直“在一起”，但从未有过如此长时间的日日相伴。朔间零有时看着在料理台旁忙碌的日日树涉，觉得生活荒诞。他对宝宝说过很多次谢谢，和很多次对不起——爸爸其实舍不得让你出生。

爸爸和涉都很自私啊。

但那一天还是遵循发育进程按时到来了。尽管是Omega，可男性的骨架说不上适宜生育；所幸Alpha信息素可催化催产素分泌，于是经验丰富的医生建议分娩时Alpha在一旁陪同。然而过程中日日树涉根本无暇顾及孩子，他眼中只有脸色发白的朔间零，痛得厉害也不愿出声的朔间零，在哇哇哭声和呼啸风声中沉沉睡去的朔间零。

某日午后他抱着零给未出生的孩子讲故事，怀里的人慵懒地靠在他肩上，忽然问他：涉有想象过它的样子吗？

朔间家的孩子当然要像零。那零呢？

朔间零轻笑，我倒是希望它像涉。日日树家的孩子也很好啊。

他看了一眼襁褓中的婴儿，不安地握住睡美人的手：零赢了，给她一个名字吧。

***

两岁的日日树雪今天在幼儿园看了一段家庭影片，里头的小朋友管头发长长的人叫妈妈。小团子学以致用，放学时见到日日树涉便放声大喊：“妈妈你来接我啦！”

沉默是此刻的日日树涉。

跟着他身后的朔间零笑出了眼泪。眼尖的小姑娘发现自家爸爸后兴奋地冲向他：“爸爸今天也来接我啦！要爸爸抱！”

日日树涉痛心疾首：“小雪这是只要爸爸不要papa了吗？papa可是会很难过的呜呜呜呜呜……”

“小雪说她要妈妈。”朔间零打趣道。疑惑的小团子偏过头问，papa不是妈妈吗？电视里的小朋友叫头发很长很长的人妈妈呀。

日日树涉轻轻捏住他家小团子软乎乎的小脸蛋：“妈妈是给女孩子的称呼，所以小雪不可以叫papa妈妈哦。”

小团子愣了愣，再问：“那小杏姐姐有长头发，她是妈妈吗？”

真是童言无忌。朔间零刚准备纠正她，却见涉十分认真地摇了摇头：“不是哦。‘妈妈’的意思跟‘爸爸’是一样的，只是‘爸爸’是男孩子，‘妈妈’是女孩子。爸爸为了让小雪来到这个世界上付出了很多，所以不能让任何人抢走这份独属于他的痛苦。”

“听不懂papa在说什么……不过papa的意思是我不能叫任何人妈妈对吧。”小团子伸出她圆滚滚的短小尾指：“papa我们来拉勾勾！”

日日树涉满意地跟自家闺女拉勾盖章；目睹这一切的朔间零面露无奈，“涉也太计较了。”

“对属于零的一切，你的日日树涉可是分毫不让。”他伸出右手接过他们的雪团子：“难得零能从工作中脱身好好休息，就让我来承受这份甜蜜的负担吧。小雪今晚想吃什么呢，不想吃番茄不可以哦，想吃papa的特制焦糖布丁啊……”

左手握上朔间零掌心，十指相扣。

***

明星昴流开门的时候觉得自己出现了幻觉：“原来小说里的情节真的存在诶。”

“啊？”正在照顾人喝牛奶的小杏一时不能理解橙发青年的发言。冰鹰北斗意有所指地望了日日树雪一眼：“明星以为日日树前辈变小了。”

披着一头长卷银发的小女孩乖乖地捧着水杯鼓着腮帮子咕噜咕噜，察觉到有人讲“hibiki”后好奇地眨了眨眼，口齿不清地应答：“我是日日树啊。”

“小雪下午好，刚睡醒吗？”北斗熟练地扯过一张纸巾给她擦嘴，“怎么只有你跟杏在家？”

“北斗哥哥下午好。小杏姐姐先来了，所以爸爸跟papa出门啦。”日日树雪模仿他，一本正经地面无表情；但一旁晃头晃脑打量她的昴流让她很快破功笑了起来，“橙色头发的哥哥你在干什么呀？”

动作暴露了的明星昴流连忙打哈哈：“因为小朋友你超可爱的所以忍不住多看了几眼！”小女孩给了他一个大大的笑容，紧接着像是想起什么跑开了；他趁机在北斗耳边悄声说，“连眼珠子都是一样的浅紫色……唬人说是变小了的日日树前辈绝对会有人相信的。话说回来北斗你看起来和她很熟悉诶？”

“因为前辈有时会把小雪带来剧团让我们帮忙照看，一来二去就熟悉起来了，”冰鹰北斗认真思索了一下，“虽然乍一看小雪确实很像前辈，但是因为眼睛跟朔间前辈一模一样，所以就算明星对我这么说，我也不会相信这是变小的日日树前辈。”

“北斗真是扫兴……等一下我刚是不是听到了很不得了的事情！”还没好好反应过来的昴流猛地对上了小女孩那张神似朔间零的脸，直接大脑宕机；日日树雪抱着饼干罐在他身前仰头问，哥哥你们要吃曲奇吗？前几天我跟papa一起做的哦。

“怎么了吗？”冰鹰北斗接过曲奇，拉上他跟着小雪在茶几旁坐下，“黄油曲奇很好吃。作为交换，小雪要吃金平糖吗？”

门口传来一大群人吵吵嚷嚷的声音，混杂在内的有哈欠声、吵闹声、以及为首的红发青年有点无奈的劝告声：“不要给小孩子吃太多糖，会蛀牙的。”

“凛——月——！”

哈欠声停了。吵闹声停了。说话声停了。只剩软糯的童音在空间回荡；在众人面前从来昏昏欲睡的的朔间凛月变得异常精神，蹲下伸手抱住跑向他的小女孩：“小雪很开心哦。”

“因为北斗哥哥、凛月还有绪酱都来了，那边的橙色头发大哥哥还夸我很可爱……又是橙色头发的大哥哥！还有好多大哥哥！”被凛月抱起来的日日树雪终于留意到他和真绪身后站着不少人，兴奋地挥起小手跟他们打招呼。

“好可爱的小姑娘，姐姐也很喜欢你哦。”这是鸣上岚。

“这是宇宙人送来的缩小版日日树涉吗？”这是月永雷欧。

“可是又跟朔间前辈很像，unbelievable。”这是朱樱司。

“男性Beta原来也能生孩子吗？”这是游木真。

“他们两个都不是Beta哦游君。”这是难得跟游木真一起出门而失去理智的濑名泉。

“为什么Knights的人都出现在零君家里了啊？”这是刚到就被堵在门口进不去的羽风薰和Ra*bits。

衣更真绪叹了口气：“因为去找凛月的时候带上了小真，而凛月当时在和Knights的各位吃午饭。之后大家就都跟过来了；日日树前辈说过可以带朋友，所以我想应该无所谓。”

“幸好晃牙君跟阿多尼斯君今天有事来不了，不然这房子哪里呆得下这么多人。”羽风薰摇了摇头，“成鸣君、创君和我打算去厨房给杏帮忙，衣更君要一起吗？”

于是奇人们进门时看到的就是这么一幅景象：日日树雪换上了漂亮的小裙子坐在朔间凛月怀里，一旁的鸣上岚在用彩带给她编蝴蝶辫，另一边的朱樱司手捧故事书声情并茂地朗读，偶尔会被月永雷欧的“inspiration”打断；其他人则按照故事内容演起了情景剧，真白友也红着脸扮演白雪公主，恶王后濑名泉一脸不爽，游木真是心地善良的猎人，王子果不其然由冰鹰北斗出演，明星昴流和天满光则客串小矮人在她周围打转，逗得小女孩笑个不停。

斋宫宗不由得像个老父亲一样担心起来：“这群人迟早要宠坏小丫头。”

“「小鱼」会好好长大的。”深海奏汰笑眯眯应道。逆先夏目点头，“这些都是对小雪的祝福呢e。不过o，怎么没看见涉哥哥跟零哥哥e？”

“小夏目在呼唤我吗？我有正事跟零出去忙活了一下午哦。”日日树涉如背后灵般突然出声。

被他牵着的朔间零打了个哈欠。“但凡汝不要老是往我脸上抹奶油，吾辈也能早点回家。”

“这些话从你们嘴里说出来总有种不可言说的感觉。”斋宫宗嫌弃地看了他们一眼，并对日日树涉手里拿着的大盒子表示出审美怀疑，“我现在很害怕自己的眼睛待会儿会受到伤害。”

“宗的意愿可不在我的考虑范围之内……哇哦，家里比想象中还热闹。”日日树涉扬出满空花瓣，“欢迎各位前来参加派对，你们的日日树涉不胜荣幸！”

此刻《白雪公主》堪堪结束，玫瑰落在友也和北斗头顶时哄堂大笑——“前辈你在干什么啊！”真白友也气急败坏地喊。

“吾辈倒觉得是很不错的结尾。”朔间零从凛月手里接过被打扮得闪闪发光的小姑娘，趁机拥抱自己一脸不情愿的弟弟，“可以开饭了，还请汝等落座。”

“我开动了！”

晚餐说不上丰盛，但家常菜的味道让不少人感到怀念。茶余饭饱，日日树涉和朔间零以收拾为由出声赶人；大家对他们连洗碗擦桌子也要过二人世界的行为表示受不了，小女孩倒是早已习以为常，兴高采烈地带着众人到客厅跟她一起玩。

“洗碗本来就是两人份的工作。”日日树涉把最后一个洗净的碟子递过去。

“洗碗和擦桌子才是两人份的工作。涉，手上的水擦干了才准过来抱我。”朔间零拭净碟子后放好，感受背后传来熟悉的温度，日日树涉将头搭在肩上贴着他说话：“零待会儿要注意看路。”

“涉总是过分担心我。”他侧头轻吻日日树涉，“再不开始，小雪要等不及了。”

身上悬挂的重量一轻，日日树涉又恢复了那副嘻嘻哈哈的模样，从冰箱里拿出他们在英智家鼓捣了一下午的“杰作”：“Amazing！你的日日树涉已经准备就绪，只要零按下开关，这份爱与惊奇就会传递到小雪身边。”

灯突然黑了。

唯有一盏射灯在不远处亮起，光下的朔间零抬手在三角钢琴上奏出编排过的556517。众人皆是一愣，还没反应过来就被眼前用头发挂起小彩灯的日日树涉吓了一跳：“派对现在正式开始！不过你的日日树涉一直没有告诉大家缘由，是因为主人公想亲口告知，对吧小雪？”

“嗯！”小女孩仰头笑着看自己长发乱飞而有点滑稽的papa，透亮的紫眸里闪烁着光；她起身站直，跟之前和她玩得不亦乐乎的大哥哥们大声宣布，“日日树雪今天三岁啦！”

“所以今天邀请大家来参加的，是小雪的生日派对。”日日树涉变出他们亲手制作的手工蛋糕放在小女儿面前，跟着零弹奏的旋律和大家一起高唱生日歌，看她双手合十闭眼蹙眉认真许愿。

他想起三年前的那场暴风雪。日日树雪的出生带给他二十七年来最漫长的一次心悸：之后的一年里朔间零尚未恢复的身体时好时坏，感冒发烧不断。那段时间日日树涉最熟悉的场景是坐在硌骨的塑料长椅上，左肩是臂弯里软绵绵的小团子挨着他乖乖睡觉，右肩是软绵绵的朔间零挨着他乖乖挂水；于是他很想让日日树雪快点长大，好像这样朔间零就会快点好起来。

小雪一岁的生日就这么稀里糊涂地过去了，朔间零的身体也莫名其妙地开始变得正常；入春后日历上不再出现“去医院”的备注，日日树涉怀疑自己是不是从逆先夏目身上掌握了魔法，终于允许自己的爱人回ES大楼工作——被大量工作压身已久的莲巳敬人当然不会放过朔间零，两人又回到各忙各的生活，只是日日树涉身边多了个跟他仿佛一个模子刻出来的小团子，朔间零学会了准时回家吃晚饭。

日日树雪的两岁生日，就是在一顿平常的晚餐中度过的。那时的她已经学会了说话，学会了走路，学会了等爸爸回家时第一个跑过去开门，学会了在papa的剧团里向每一个见到的人礼貌地打招呼，学会了拥抱，学会了对这个世界好奇。日日树涉看着他们的女儿与零越发相像的面孔，做出了决定：他不可能比爱朔间零更爱一个人，但他可以爱她很多很多。

“祝你生日快乐！”

日日树雪睁开眼，吹熄了蜡烛，在众人的“生日快乐”中抱住日日树涉和靠过来的朔间零，而后牵过两人的手：“爸爸papa我们一起切蛋糕！”

“小雪的愿望，可以悄悄告诉爸爸哦。”朔间零握住日日树雪执刀的小手，凑近自己的小女孩低声问。

稚童的答语轻声回荡在耳边：小雪的愿望很简单！我想和papa还有爸爸一直这样幸福地生活在一起。

温暖宽厚的手掌覆上来；日日树涉欢快的声音充斥了整个空间，“小雪想从哪里下手呢？那么三、二、一！你的日日树涉向你保证，小雪的一切愿望都会成真哦。”

朔间零低头，在日日树雪的发顶印下一个吻。

会成真哦，Yuki。

彩蛋：

（在天祥院家制作蛋糕的下午）

敬人：材料我买回来了，这个是黄油，这个是奶油奶酪，这个是芝士，这个是……接下来开始动手吧。

涉：谢谢右手君，不过东西放那边就好，我跟零不麻烦你帮忙了♪

零：（眯眼微笑）

英智：（坐在旁边托腮看戏）

敬人：？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 越写越佩服晶老师；不论主线剧情走向越来越崩的部分，能同时创造这么多个有血有肉的人并发展故事已经很了不起了。  
> 生日会的部分写起来非常累，写完觉得too much conversation，不过想象的时候很过瘾，但愿能传达出一点画面。  
> 还想写一点涉跟零的日常，有机会也许会掉落后续。  
> 


	3. Drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些草稿流补充说明。

关于 _What can I hold you with?_ ：

奇人们是最早知道两者交往的人，之后英智通过涉信息素变化推导得知，零昏倒入院使ud众人和敬人得知此事，被小兔子们撞破后某人终于闹得整个ES人尽皆知。

不过小宝宝的事除了先前那群知情人士，只有凛月猜出来了；其他人面对奏汰的发言，想法都跟先前的友也在同一层。奇人们是在聚餐时被日日树涉兴奋告知的，英智则是某日高层开会被坐在隔壁的零满身的熟悉玫瑰味熏到发现。

二年级的涉会这样说完全是在生物层面宣誓主权，当时的零却误以为涉是因为两人的第二性征以及能相互理解才跟他在一起；之后日日树涉又变成了“你们的日日树涉”，使得零更加肯定了自己的想法 ~~（你们两个都不对劲）~~ 。总之一个被世界蒙蔽了双眼，一个被自己蒙蔽了双眼。

结论：本文的涉零这几年只跟彼此谈了场基本无人得知的恋爱……大家没看出来是因为这两人关系本来就很好，某种意义上涉是做什么夸张的事都不ooc的人，而老零没有过多表示，两个人也没公开做过什么出格的事情，于是就莫名把这件事瞒了下来。

但只要去问日日树涉，他就一定会承认——英智对答案从来就是直接去问的。

顺便，创妹送茶是英智某日在茶话会上提了句“零君最近精神好像特别不好”暗示的；乖巧的小兔子没过几天就中招了呢。

栗子得知零怀孕的事后之所以超生气地跑去找涉，是因为他也觉得涉作为Alpha是因为零是Omega才跟他在一起的 ~~（朔间家的教育一定出了什么问题）~~ 。

关于 _Yuki_ ：

1.爸爸相当于父さん[to u san]，papa就是パパ，小雪的话涉跟零其实直接念的雪[yuki]，其他人喊大概是雪ちゃん[yuki chan ~~酱~~ ] ~~（私心觉得日语读出来好可爱，以及Yuki的生日加减法后私设是1.19）~~ ；

2.因为天气太冷所以英智不方便出门给小雪过生日 ~~（与为了不膈应在场的部分人没有关系）~~ ；

3.因为英智去不了所以他没事找事不让敬人去了 ~~（又在迫害敬人真的对不起）~~ ；

4.小杏作为大家的好制(gong)作(ju)人经常被拜托照顾小雪，所以抱抱肯定是少不了的 ~~（四舍五入我们也是抱过雪雪的人了）~~ ；

5.每次见凛月时小雪都发现自己爸爸很喜欢跟小叔叔亲近，久而久之她有样学样变得很喜欢黏着凛月 ~~（朔间兄弟关系修复胶水）~~ 。


End file.
